Contrast With Your Destiny
by ZoeyAndStark4Evaa
Summary: Please read, and review. :  you'll love it.
1. Death

"Thankfully, I'm not planning to die anytime soon. I plan to live until I am old, with grey hairs, and grandchildren. I don't want to get chosen, to be murdered by death to become a creature of the night. Like I want to be targeted and hit by a school bus or something at the age of sixteen? Yeah, right." Anna muttered, nervously picking at her fingernails.

We are learning about vampire afterlife that occurs to two hundred teenagers a day. They get chosen, or as some people call "targeted", and they get killed whatever chance they get. Then, they are reborn almost instantly, with Marks that look like crescent moons on the palms of their hands, and on their foreheads, and beautiful bodies. They only got the one on your palm if you are a vampire targeter though. But after all of that, they then get to lead a rich life, up to hundreds of years old, filled with integrity- even though they had to die first to get the chance. But, not all of those that are chosen survive the "change". The change lasts four years, and every one out of ten teenagers do not make the change. They die a permanent death, and stay dead, which means they had to die twice for no apparent reason. Yeah, some kids are just _that_ lucky.

"Are you even listening to me?" Anna said, snapping her fingers in front of my face.

I shook my head, forcing myself back into reality, and I said, "Sorry... Daydreaming."

She snorted, "Yeah. I can see that." And she walked away.

"Oh great." I muttered under my breath, and the bell rang.

I started walking down the hall, and a glass shard flew out of the window, and struck me dead in the chest. I gasped, and fell to the ground, faintly hearing the screams of the teenagers, and the beep of the alarm. I felt strong hands go around me, but I took my last fainting breath, and the room slowly went black.

My hearing was the last sense to go. I heard crying, the paramedics arriving, and someone trying to jolt my heart back to life. I even heard someone say _she's dead_. I'm dead. Really dead. But how? I don't even remember why...

I awoke in a field. It wasn't just any ordinary field, it was a wide-open field with flowers, a small pond, a bridge, and some trees. I was laying half perched on a rock by the biggest tree in the field. I gasped, and sat up. My forehead was tingling, and it was almost painful. My skin, and eyes ached all over as well.

_Hello, darling. Welcome to your new life._

"Huh, what?" I yelled, "Who said that?"

_There is nothing to be afraid of, my little daughter, I am your soul. You have done well, and now you are being rewarded._

I looked around, "Being awarded? For what?"

_You are my new chosen one. You have been chosen. Welcome to your new life._

My forehead got struck with pain, and I passed out again.

"What the heck? Her eyes are opening, and something's appearing on her forehead.." A girl said, stunned. I slowly opened my eyes, and my eyes we're fuzzy.

Once my eyes we're opened, I looked around the room at the stunned faces. I looked at my chest, where the glass shard had hit, and it had completely vanished. There wasn't even a cut or scar or anything crazy like that.

"I'm thirsty." I muttered.

A few people backed from the room then, and I suddenly knew why. From the glass reflection, I saw me. Pale, beautiful, and lying on the hallway floor. I had a full crescent moon perfectly positioned in the centre of my forehead, and that has never happened before. They had always been an outline, not filled in. I was a freak, and worse. I was a vampire fledgling.

"Ah, crap..." I whispered.

"Mom, you don't believe that this is a real tattoo?" I chuckled, "Boy, your stupid."

Her eyebrows raised, "Walk to the House of Night. I don't help people with that attitude."

God, she makes me tired. I sighed and tried again.

"I'm your daughter..."

"To bad. You have a car. Go." And she shooed me off.

"Fine." And I stomped off to my room. I needed to get out of here.

So what to take... Hm.

I got a huge suitcase, and a bag, plus, my backpack seemed like a pretty good idea to use too. I threw in all of my jeans, jogging pants, pajamas, shorts, my bathing suit, all of my shirts, my favourite sundresses, my sweaters, hoodies, hats, and bras, thongs, and belts packed. I threw in my three full makeup bags, my bathroom things, stuff for my hair, and my flip flops. I even included my slippers.

I flipped open my cell phone, and dialed my grandma's number. After a few rings she answered.

"_Hi, Zoeybird." _

"Hi Grandma. Can you come get my blankets, my pillow, my TV, my laptop, and my computer and phone? I am going to the House of Night."

_"Oh sure, baby. I'm on my way over."_

"Thanks, Grandma." And we hung up.

I packed little things from then, my iPod, camera, chargers, my passport, my wallet, a few books and CD's, some movies, and I grabbed my purse. I also grabbed a bunch of school supplises, and threw them in my backpack.

_Don't leave without your nail polish, Zoey. Your helpless without it._

I sighed, and included it in the backpack.

A knock on my door, "What?" I yelled.

"It's me." Grandma said, pushing open the door.

"Grandma!" I yelled, and jumped into her arms.

"Oh Zoeybird, I have missed you." She saw my stuff, "Are you packing your whole room?"

"Yes. I'm never coming back, now am I?" I laughed.

"Well, that's true."

She grabbed all of my stuff, and insisted I take my inhaler, glasses, and alarm clock. She said she would stop and get my contacts once a month, so I didn't have to worry about that now.

"Time to go." I murmured, and brought all of my stuff to the door.

I threw on my coat, and running shoes, and packed my boots, my scarf, my hat and mittens, in my bag. "I got everything, Grandma."

"Okay, let's go."


	2. New School

"Thankfully, I'm not planning to die anytime soon. I plan to live until I am old, with grey hairs, and grandchildren. I don't want to get chosen, to be murdered by death to become a creature of the night. Like I want to be targeted and hit by a school bus or something at the age of sixteen? Yeah, right." Anna muttered, nervously picking at her fingernails.

We are learning about vampire afterlife that occurs to two hundred teenagers a day. They get chosen, or as some people call "targeted", and they get killed whatever chance they get. Then, they are reborn almost instantly, with Marks that look like crescent moons on the palms of their hands, and on their foreheads, and beautiful bodies. They only got the one on your palm if you are a vampire targeter though. But after all of that, they then get to lead a rich life, up to hundreds of years old, filled with integrity- even though they had to die first to get the chance. But, not all of those that are chosen survive the "change". The change lasts four years, and every one out of ten teenagers do not make the change. They die a permanent death, and stay dead, which means they had to die twice for no apparent reason. Yeah, some kids are just _that_ lucky.

"Are you even listening to me?" Anna said, snapping her fingers in front of my face.

I shook my head, forcing myself back into reality, and I said, "Sorry... Daydreaming."

She snorted, "Yeah. I can see that." And she walked away.

"Oh great." I muttered under my breath, and the bell rang.

I started walking down the hall, and a glass shard flew out of the window, and struck me dead in the chest. I gasped, and fell to the ground, faintly hearing the screams of the teenagers, and the beep of the alarm. I felt strong hands go around me, but I took my last fainting breath, and the room slowly went black.

My hearing was the last sense to go. I heard crying, the paramedics arriving, and someone trying to jolt my heart back to life. I even heard someone say _she's dead_. I'm dead. Really dead. But how? I don't even remember why...

I awoke in a field. It wasn't just any ordinary field, it was a wide-open field with flowers, a small pond, a bridge, and some trees. I was laying half perched on a rock by the biggest tree in the field. I gasped, and sat up. My forehead was tingling, and it was almost painful. My skin, and eyes ached all over as well.

_Hello, darling. Welcome to your new life._

"Huh, what?" I yelled, "Who said that?"

_There is nothing to be afraid of, my little daughter, I am your soul. You have done well, and now you are being rewarded._

I looked around, "Being awarded? For what?"

_You are my new chosen one. You have been chosen. Welcome to your new life._

My forehead got struck with pain, and I passed out again.

"What the heck? Her eyes are opening, and something's appearing on her forehead.." A girl said, stunned. I slowly opened my eyes, and my eyes we're fuzzy.

Once my eyes we're opened, I looked around the room at the stunned faces. I looked at my chest, where the glass shard had hit, and it had completely vanished. There wasn't even a cut or scar or anything crazy like that.

"I'm thirsty." I muttered.

A few people backed from the room then, and I suddenly knew why. From the glass reflection, I saw me. Pale, beautiful, and lying on the hallway floor. I had a full crescent moon perfectly positioned in the centre of my forehead, and that has never happened before. They had always been an outline, not filled in. I was a freak, and worse. I was a vampire fledgling.

"Ah, crap..." I whispered.

"Mom, you don't believe that this is a real tattoo?" I chuckled, "Boy, your stupid."

Her eyebrows raised, "Walk to the House of Night. I don't help people with that attitude."

God, she makes me tired. I sighed and tried again.

"I'm your daughter..."

"To bad. You have a car. Go." And she shooed me off.

"Fine." And I stomped off to my room. I needed to get out of here.

So what to take... Hm.

I got a huge suitcase, and a bag, plus, my backpack seemed like a pretty good idea to use too. I threw in all of my jeans, jogging pants, pajamas, shorts, my bathing suit, all of my shirts, my favourite sundresses, my sweaters, hoodies, hats, and bras, thongs, and belts packed. I threw in my three full makeup bags, my bathroom things, stuff for my hair, and my flip flops. I even included my slippers.

I flipped open my cell phone, and dialed my grandma's number. After a few rings she answered.

"_Hi, Zoeybird." _

"Hi Grandma. Can you come get my blankets, my pillow, my TV, my laptop, and my computer and phone? I am going to the House of Night."

_"Oh sure, baby. I'm on my way over."_

"Thanks, Grandma." And we hung up.

I packed little things from then, my iPod, camera, chargers, my passport, my wallet, a few books and CD's, some movies, and I grabbed my purse. I also grabbed a bunch of school supplises, and threw them in my backpack.

_Don't leave without your nail polish, Zoey. Your helpless without it._

I sighed, and included it in the backpack.

A knock on my door, "What?" I yelled.

"It's me." Grandma said, pushing open the door.

"Grandma!" I yelled, and jumped into her arms.

"Oh Zoeybird, I have missed you." She saw my stuff, "Are you packing your whole room?"

"Yes. I'm never coming back, now am I?" I laughed.

"Well, that's true."

She grabbed all of my stuff, and insisted I take my inhaler, glasses, and alarm clock. She said she would stop and get my contacts once a month, so I didn't have to worry about that now.

"Time to go." I murmured, and brought all of my stuff to the door.

I threw on my coat, and running shoes, and packed my boots, my scarf, my hat and mittens, in my bag. "I got everything, Grandma."

"Okay, let's go."

"It looks oddly like an old castle." My Grandma said, gazing at the place which I now have to call home. I grinned.

"Yes it does, Grandma." I rolled my eyes, "So crazy."

Of course there was a huge wall, covering most of the view of the school. We can only see the top of the "castle."


End file.
